marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor von Doom (Earth-58163)
, | Relatives = Kristoff Vernard (adopted son, deceased); Valeria von Doom (wife, deceased); Cynthia von Doom (mother); Werner (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-58163 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Doom, Doomstadt, Latveria | Event = House of M (Event) | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2 | Weight = 225 lbs (with liquid metal 300 lbs) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = Red | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = Silver | UnusualSkinColour = Silver | UnusualFeatures = Red eyes, metallic body | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Monarch of Latveria | Education = Extensive sorcery training through a mixture of self-education and tutoring. | Origin = Human mystic, technology user and cosmic rays mutate | PlaceOfBirth = A Romani camp outside of Haasenstadt, Latveria | Creators = John Layman; Scot Eaton | First = Fantastic Four: House of M #1 | Last = House of M #7 | Quotation = AND FROM ITS ASHES, A HOUSE OF'' DOOM ''WILL RISE! | Speaker = Dictator Doom | HistoryText = House of M Instead of fighting Magneto during the Mutant-Human War, Doom offered to fight by his side. Realizing that Mutants were obviously the next step in human evolution, Doom wanted to be on the winning side of the war-and he was. Doom became Magneto's most successful ally. Although neither of them truly trusted each other, each man respected the other's powers and abilities. Fearsome Four After the Mutant victory over the Humans, Doom took over the nation of New Latveria. He eventually married his childhood sweetheart and love of his life; a Latverian woman named Valeria, and adopted a young Latverian child, named Kristoff. Acknowledging the rise and dominance of Mutants in society and his discovery of the Cosmic Rays irradiated bodies of Reed Richards, John Jameson, Benjamin Grimm, and Susan Storm; Doom discovered a way to advance himself; by combing mysticism, technology and Cosmic Rays from the discovered bodies. By doing this Doom empowered himself and those closet to him, resulting in; * Doom created a liquid metal he could use as a body armor and manipulate into weapons. * Valeria became The Invincible Woman. * Kristoff became The Inhuman Torch. Doom also recruited Benjamin Grimm, to serve him as the monstrous It. These four powered individuals became the Fearsome Four. With their newly acquired mystical-based powers, the Fearsome Four became a strike force used by Magneto to keep other superhumans in line. It is a position Doom would prefer not to be in, but with the amount of mutants in the world, and the power Magneto has over them, it would be unwise to lash out in frustration. Especially with no concrete plan laid out for victory. Following a failed assassination attempt by the assassin Sabretooth, the King of Wakanda Black Panther called forth a Council of Kings, consisting of himself, Dictator Doom, Emperor Sunfire, Queen Storm, and Prince Namor. Black Panther stated that the assassination attempt was a sign that Magneto is trying to conquer their respected kingdoms and because of this they should unite against him, Doom however interjected stating this was motivated sorrily by race and thus why should he go against one of his own race; a Romani. Storm attempts to persuade him (stating that both Doom and Panther are human), but Doom departs from the Council's meeting, lastly stating to Storm's attempts, that human or mutant Doom will always stand alone. ... ... Despite his failed coup and the death of his wife and son, Doom attends the House of M party, to keep up appearances (it is also possibly that following his fall from grace, Doom has accepted his role as a lapdog to Magneto and attended out of orders). On arrival Doom poses with Magneto for pictures by the media. During the attack on the House of M by the 'awakened' heroes, Doom fights against them and is seen grappling with Ms. Marvel. | Powers = * Liquid Metal: Doom's body can be coated in a liquid metal, which was created from a mixture of technology and mysticism. ** Weapon Formation: Doom may form his limbs into various weapons, mostly consisting of blades and axes. ** Superhuman Durability: Doom's metal body provides him with a form of superhuman durability. Thus making him impervious to injury to a certain extent. ** Superhuman Strength: Doom's metal body provides him with a form of superhuman strength. ** Stretching: Doom can extend his limbs, allowing him to; restrain opponents very efficiently by using his liquid metallic form to entangle them or to reach opponents at a distance. ** Shapeshifting: Doom possesses limited shapeshifting capabilities, he is capable of this by; stretching, deforming, expanding, or compressing his entire body or parts of it. * Romani Sorcery: Doctor Doom's potential in the mystic arts comes from the Roma (i.e. Romani, not the character Roma) heritage of his mother. He learned these abilities from extensive study in ancient and forgotten secrets of alchemy and black magic. Doom also presumably was tutored somewhat by his mother. ** Mystical Blasts ** Spell Casting ** Dimensional Travel | Abilities = * Genius-level Intellect: Doom's most dangerous weapon is his genius-level intellect. He is easily one of the top mortal minds on the planet. Doom specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry, and time travel. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. * Highly Influential Connections: As Monarch of Latveria, Doom has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware. Doom also has command of conventional military forces. * Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, Doom enjoys diplomatic immunity and his embassy is considered foreign soil. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Magnetism: Doom's metallic body is magnetic; a weakness used by the Master of Magnetism, Magneto. * Arrogance and Pride: Doom's excessive pride and arrogance (which has been further fueled by his mother), has lead to the loss of those he loves; with both his wife's and son's death and his mother's betrayal. * Electricity: Doom's metallic body conducts electricity; a weakness pointed out by the Queen of Kenya, Storm. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Metal Body Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stretching Category:Power Bestowal Category:Electricity Weakness Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Occultism Category:Teleporters Category:Dictators Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Von Doom Family Category:Romani